tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DisneyFan18111928
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Gordon page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:01, May 18, 2010 Re: Nameplates Because when I looked at it, it was all messed up. And we don't need nameplate videos. But who are you to judge if what I or the other admins do is fair. We work very hard on this Wikia and if we want it a certain way, that's the way it will be. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but that's how it is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Removing content from talk page We do not allow people to remove content from the talk pages. We need all the info for future reference. If you do it again, you will be blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'll go and add that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editing It would be really hard to explain. So go around the Wikia and look at how things are set up, this should help you figure it out. Then edit a few pages here and there and you'll get it eventually. But don't take it too hard if someone undoes your edit. That is how Wikias work. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Stop removing content from your talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :A person can't be busy?! I didn't have time to reply! You're the one who needs to grow up! If you had any brains, you would have remembered - or re-read!! - the above messages where I told you to not remove talk page content. We don't need to have the nameboards all listed out. And I don't really care about your Wikias! I have my own to tend to! "Kiss kiss stuff" my foot! I told you what everyone else does to learn how to edit here! If you can't do that-! I do tell people what I think of their ideas. And I think your nameboard one was junk! And this Wikia is fun - when users like you aren't around! Oh, yeah. That's exactly it. *rolls eyes* I have nothing better to do than read arguments I've had... Um, NO!!!! Old discussions need to be left so that we can keep a record! We admins can't remember everyone of our users who only pop in every few years! And if you don't like this, deal with it! You asked for a reply after all! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::"Duel 99"? What does that mean?! Where'd this "Jack Collins" come from? You're really confusing me here! I do agree that Dart199 shouldn't have sent you that message though. And he's not my friend! I'd also like to say that I didn't ask him to come into this. He did it of his own accord. BTW The second strike is for removing content from my talk page! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::You mean some one said my name was "Jack Collins"? Oh, and another strike for removing content again!!!! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright! That's it! You're now blocked! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry listen, i'm so sorry. i just got too angry at the words you left thomasfan. and until i can get you to forgive me, i'm leaving the thomas the tank engine site.Dart199 03:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 Talk page Your not allowed to removed cotent from your talk page you know :/ BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you mean. But even if the content is mean (unless it has swears, threats etc.) you cannot remove it and I am sorry for calling you troublesome, for some reason I do not trust you BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Agreement What do you mean? Do you mean your user page? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Agreement Sorry no thanks. And what do you mean by "my wikias"? I don't have any :S BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! How can I help you then? (btw you don't have to make a new section for every reply, just add on to a different message ;) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats ok. I have reliable sources for characters and other stuff :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC)